Beware of the quiet ones
by nightfuryperson
Summary: What happens when Donnie's in a bad mood. 2012 universe. R&R!


**Hey there guys! Okay, I know this is a really random fic, but it popped into my head last night, and I just had to get it out. So… enjoy!**

**Sadly enough, I do not own TMNT.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Leonardo and Master Splinter jumped out of their meditative trance when they heard Raph scream. The only time Leo had ever heard his younger brother scream like that was the last time he had seen a cockroach, and Donnie had gotten rid of all of the ones in the lair. Master Splinter sighed deeply. "I will be in my room." He stated, before crossing the dojo and sliding his room door shut. Leo was a little shocked that his sensei would be so calm when one of them was in danger, but decided that it probably meant it was nothing too serious. "Raph?" Leo called out, worry still lacing his words. "Are you o-"

"HE'S GONNA KILL MEEEEEEE!" Raphael wailed as he shot past Leo and clambered up the tree at the back of the dojo. Leo walked over to the tree, looking up at his younger brother, who was now holding on to the highest bough like it was a teddy bear. He was shaking like crazy, and had a look of absolute terror plastered to his face. "Raph, who's going to k-"

"No no no no NO NO!" Mikey yelled, right before he and Don crashed into the dojo, rolling head over shell. The two of them flew in different directions; Donnie crashed at the foot of the tree, and Mikey flew into a wall. Donnie shook his head, and then looked around. Leo was surprised to see that his eyes were completely white, the way they were when they were in a fight. He pushed himself to his feet, then looked up. When he saw Raphael in the tree, he snarled like a wild cat, and reached up to start climbing the tree, only to be stopped by Mikey, who slammed into him and tumbled away. They skidded to a stop at the other end of the dojo. Donnie snarled again and reached out, but Mikey rapped him over the head with one of his nunchaku. "Bad Donnie! No eating Raph!"

"Mikey, Donnie isn't going to-" Leo stopped short when he saw something strange on Raph's arm. "Um, Raph, what's- "

"That's where he bit me." Raph shakily stated. "He _bit_ you?!" Leo cried in alarm, starting to climb up the tree as well, craning his neck to get a better look at the mark. He turned his head when he heard Mikey start to talk to Don again. "Here Donnie! See the screwdriver? Go, go get the screwdriver!" Mikey chucked the screwdriver out of the dojo, and Donnie scrambled after it. "Quick, bro! Before he comes back!" Mike yelped as he yanked Leo up the tree along with him. The three of them were soon balanced at the top of the tree. "Okay," Leo said, "What, _exactly_, happened to him? Wait, let me rephrase that. What did you two do?"

"Nothing." Raph replied. Leo was about to berate him, but before he could, Mikey piped up. "It's true bro. He was just was just walking past the lab, and then D went all 'Saber Toothed Lion' on him."

"It's Saber Toothed _Tiger_, Mike." Raph corrected. "But yeah, it was pretty much like that." He rubbed the wound on his fore- arm as he talked. "Let me see that." Leo said, pulling Raph's arm closer. He could make out the spot where Don had a missing tooth from the imprint on his brother's arm. "So.. he just flipped out for no reason?"

"Pretty much."

"That doesn't sound like Donnie."

"Nuh uh dude, he does that all the time with me." Leo and Raph turned to look at their youngest brother. "He does?" Leo asked, leaning forward. "Yeah, totally. Usually it's after I, uh, break something."

"Well that's hard to believe. You're usually _so_ careful." Raph deadpanned. "I know right?" Mikey said, oblivious to the tone of his older brother's voice. "I think that it's just something about that lab that throws me off, ya know?"

"Um… yeah, I'm sure that's it." Leo said, exchanging a glance with Raph, who only shrugged. "But sometimes he does it for no reason. I think he just had a bad day or something."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We just wait it out bro. He usually comes out of it in a few minutes, especially if he has something to keep him busy. I always have a spare screwdriver or something on me."

"What are you guys doing?"

"AHHHH!" The boys shrieked as Donnie popped up beside them. Donnie stared at his brothers, who stared back at him; in their shock, Leo and Mikey had jumped onto Raph, who wrapped his arms around both of them. "Um, ya know what, I do not want to know. I was just wondering if you guys saw my-"

"Try under the couch." Mikey told him. Donnie narrowed his eyes. "How would you kno-"

"It was just a lucky guess, he has his moments." Raph said, cutting him off. Don looked each of them in the eye, then shrugged. "Okay, then. I'll be in my lab. You guys, um… have fun?" He slipped down from his place in the tree, and walked out of the dojo, throwing a confused glance their way. He muttered something like 'weirdo's', before making his way towards the lab. "Um, guys?" Leo asked. "Yeah?" The other two replied. "Let's stay away from the lab for the rest of today, okay?"

"Yes."

"Ya' don't have to tell me twice!"

**Random, I know. But anyway, please review!**


End file.
